fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
School Idol Star
A Korean animated idol series based of the success and international fame of Korean pop music, or Kpop. This is the first orignial series from Seoul Anime TV. Plot: All about a Korean school in Seoul that lets students all around Korea to become K-POP idols at a age between 13-16. This school started in 1996, but this story is based on some students of the new 20th generation. Characters: DREAMSTARS: Lee Minji (리민지): Nickname: The Idol Wikipedia Age: 15 Image Colour: Red VA: Jeon Somi (IOI) The leader of Dreamstars and the protagonist of the season. Coming from a small island, she is obessed over idols, and wants to perform like them. She is also a smart girl, and knows everything about idols.' ' Jaemin Choi (최재민): Nickname: The Melodic Star Age: 16 Image Colour: Sky Blue VA: Kim Doyoung (NCT), Herin (SM ROOKIES- as child) A fan favourite of the junior show, Bop Channel, which he joined in his primary alongside Dongwoo, Jieun and Haneul, as one of the orignial cast until it’s breakup in 3 years, and was known for his angelic voice. He is caring, and cares for his bandmates as best as he can, and is also masculine. ' ' Dongwoo Han (한동우): Nickname: The Cute Baby Age: 14 Image Colour: Matoki Green VA: Ko Minsoo (Kogeyol) (UP10TION), Lami (SM ROOKIES, as child) Another alumni of Bop Channel, as one of the orignial cast, and is best friends with Jaemin. Known for his cute face and innocent, energetic personality, he can be annoying at times but wants to make friends. Jieun Park (박지은): Nickname: The Soulnet Age: 14 Image Colour: Rose Pink VA: Yoo Jeongyeon (Twice) Another alumni of Bop Channel, who joined during Season 2 of the show. She is good at dancing and rapping, and is roommates with Minji. She is a carefree, fashionable girl, but can be troublesome. Haneul Jeon (전하늘): Nickname: Dream Kid Age: 15 Image Colour: Peachy Gold VA: Kwon Soonyoung (SEVENTEEN), Koeun (SM ROOKIES, as child) A guy who joined the Bop Channel at the 2nd season, who is boy who looks like a foreginer and talented in acting, modeling and rapping. He is very calm, and doesn't like to speak very much. He is the maknae. 17th Generation: 2UNITED: Hyorin Kim (김효린) Nickname: Beauty Image Colour: Sliver VA: Eunha Jung (G-FRIEND) A calm, elegant and confident girl who is the leader of 2UNITED. She is well known for her apperance. Yoona Park (박윤아) Nickname: Starlight Image Colour: Gold VA: Yuju Choi (G-FRIEND) A multi-talented idol, who is mature and independent. She is well known for her voice. Trivia: * In the 25th of September, the main TV announced a game as their debut. The game has three chapters and a few minigames, and they use rhythm-games inspiration for their performances where the new five idols perform one of their voice actor's songs and also perform their audition song. This is before the five idols debuted. Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Korean Idol Series